What True Love Can Do
by Cupcakeb236791
Summary: When Mary finds out she is pregnant with Francis child she is continually poisoned and falling ill each risking the baby's life. Will Mary be able to give birth to a healthy child or die in the process? What true love can do...
1. Chapter 1

Mary's POV:

My fate was sealed I was his and he was mine. We lay here, husband and wife on our wedding tour. If this was my reality for the rest of my life I would happily live for eternity. There was only one problem with this it wasn't for eternity just 2 months.

"Good morning beautiful wife" Francis said as he started to wake. I was already up but I wanted to lay here for as long as possible, in his arms, so that this time would never be over.

"Good morning to you too , husband " I whispered as if I didn't want to wake him up. He started to sit up." wait, not yet I want to lay here longer."

" Me too but there is something I need to show you"

"What do you me need to show me ?"

" Be patient, you will see"

Uh. I hate when he does this,he tells me there is something he needs to show me as if it's the up most importance and then tells me to be patient. But who could be mad at that face.

"Well hurry up then so that we can see this thing I need to see" I replied sarcastically. He just laughed and started to get changed back into his clothes. I continued to lay there.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked me.

"Well you try putting a corset on with out any maids unless you help " I laughed

"I don't like putting corsets on I prefer taking them off you" he smiled.

"Fine then I will wait for the maids" I said joking

After breakfast we went in the gardens to see this important thing. Francis grabbed my hand.

"Close your eyes" Francis whispered

"Why"

"Just do it trust me" He covered my eyes with his hands.

He kissed me on the cheek and steaderly pushed me forwards.

"Reach out" he said.I did as he ordered and felt a grassy texture. Hair, fur even. It suddenly moved,it was alive. I Opened My Eyesand moved Francis hands and revealed a beautiful horse with brown elegant silklikehair.

"Do you like her?"

"She is beautiful"

"Good because she is yours"

I just couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you I will name her ... Um ... Franchesa"

(Some time later)

"Perhaps we can go riding now or there is a nice warm fire in our bedchamber where I could help you with that corset"

"Francis it's the middle of the day" I responded

"So what I want to help my wife out her cors..."

"Excuse me your majesty" a servant interrupted" lunch is ready and the count would like torequest a meeting in the dinningroom to eat with both of you."

"Tell the count the future king andqueen of France willbe there in 10 minutes" I replied. The servant bowed and left.

" Well there goes a good idea" Francis said

"Francis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all thanks for all the follows and favourites and I am open to reviews and any more ideas thanks xx

 **WARNING** This is rated M you have been warned

Mary POV:

We met with the Count of this chatue and he talked to Francis most of the time expect for politeness and the odd thing or two. But I just looking forward to later. Tonight. For the rest of the day we talked with the Count and when I say we I really mean  
/Francis. However I could tell Francis had started to notice how board and irritated I looked I could alsotell it in his body language he was too.

"Well Countthank you for this wonderful meal. I think we should retire to our bed chambers" Francis finally said .

" Yes Count I fear my corset is to tight" I knew Francis knew what I meant.

The Count allowed us to finally exit, I headed off before Francis so he could do all the formal exits and bidding people far well. In the morning we would be leaving for the next castle for our next week of our wedding tour.I walked into my bedchambersand  
/heard someone closing the door behind me as I felt kisses running all down my neck and shoulder.

"Should I take that corset off for you my queen" Francis whispered intoMy Ear. He knew he didn't needan answer he already knewit would be yes. He started kissing down my back." Lets Geton the bed" he commanded. He stripped nakeand  
pushed me back but made sure our bodies never left each other's. He zoned onto my neck kissing all down it. Our naked bodies on top of each other's, I knew Francis and he knew me. All the places that made us moan in pleasure, he was there righton  
my hot spot. I moaned inpleasure "Francis oh hh Francis ". Suddenly he thrusted into me. "Oh hh" We both called. He was getting faster, faster , faster. Our tongues dancing inside, I forgot to breath. I pulled back to do so and zoomed to Francisneck  
he to had a hot spot there."Mary uhh ohh" He moaned. He rolled over, we both lay there side by side enjoying the night we had.

(Skip to morning)

I felt a stroking up my arm and I woke to 2 deep sea blue eyes that I could ge lost in for hours. I had a feeling that this was it,the hier to the throne of Scotland and France being formed inside me waiting to one day rule. " Are you even listening to  
me?"

Francis questioned

"Sorry I was lost in the feeling of being ...tired" I said "sorry I am to tired to think of something romantic to say"

He just laughed and laid right back down again. I fell into his arms and we talked about this and that. But the one topic I was more interested in was our future.

"Our I like that word" Francis replied "Our future, our happiness, our children."

"I do to especially the last one"I Added

"Should we make sure we have 3 people returning instead of 2"

I just smiled and said "yes, yes we should"


	3. Chapter 3 after the wedding tour

Please note I have skipped the wedding tour so that I can get on to Marys pregnancy and the rest of what's to come please review and follow and favourite. Thanks xx

Francis POV:

It was over, the 2 months of heaven with just me and Mary.

"Francis can we turn around and go back" Mary pleaded "what we had there was everything, no back stabbing,murder, you knowwhat I mean."

She looked so beautiful there, smiling I got lost in her beauty many times but know I was clinging to every word. I wanted to know desperately if she was pregnant or not, but right nowshe was all that mattered. Herbeautiful smile and hazel

brown eyes matched her fine complexion.

"Your majesty's , we are here." A page called. The trumpets played as we walked down though the gallery and met Mary's lady's.

Mary POV

"Lola, Greer, Kenna!" I called. The 3 girlsbowed.

"We have missed you so much Mary" Greer smiled

"And I you" I said before being interrupted

"Mary, Francis" Catherine hugged me. "We need to talk Francis"

" So the back stabbing begins" I thought . I smiled and was lead to my chambers...

"So Mary are you pregnant? " Greer asked. I was a little taken back from this."Well everyone is dieing to know"

" What would it matter if I was not" I questioned

"Oh nothing I mean it doesn't really matter there is still plenty of time"

I smiled and began to laugh. "Don't worry I don't take it as an insult and presides maybe I am pregnant..."

(An hour later)

"Francis I need to talk to you..."

"Francis"

"Francis?!"

Francis was laying on the in a pool of blood...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I haven't posted in so long and left you on a cliff hanger, please do review follow and favourite

Enjoy...

Mary POV:

"Ahhhhh" I screamed as I woke with a heavy breath.

"Oh Mary thank God" Francis sighed. He started to stroke my cheek.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He looked worried " you collapsed and started to bleed from your nose and ears the physicians says it was poison but nothing they had seen before and said you needed to tell me something, please tell me your not ill please Mary,Please  
Marydon't"

"It's okay I'm alive" I interrupted "But there is something I need to tell you"

"Mary what is it?"

He looked so scared so worried, but I knew that would soon change.

"I am ..."

"Well yes Mary"

"I am pregnant"

The relief on his face and the smile that followed was the most beautiful and wonderful moments of my life.

"That's wonderful, that's , that's amazing, I don't think I have ever been so happy in my entire life! " He shone with so much pride.

"Excuse me Prince of France but your Mothercalls" called a servant.

"Tell herI am with my wife"

"No Francis it's alright you can go"

"Are you sure"

"Yes of course"

"Tell the Queen motherI am just coming"

With that the servant left.

"Well I best leave my wife and the little future princess of France and Scotland to rest"

"Someone has become very sure on the gender of his baby." I said as he began to leave.

I slowly lent back and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Francis POV:

"How is she" my Mother asked

"She was awake but is now going to sleep"

"Good, now ihave some important matters" my Mothersaid in a serious tone "we found how Marywas poisoned..."

"And by who..." My mother spoke

* * *

Mary POV

(In the dungeons)

"You are a sick, and horrid man" Francis shouted "How dare you try to kill my queen!"

I had never seen Francis quite as mad. I was hiding around the corner just so Francis couldn't see me or he would tell me to go back to our bed chambers for some rest. To be honest I couldn't fall asleep without have a nightmare that the baby died andFrancis  
no longer loved me because of it. I continued to watch.

"What did you just say?!" Francis still shouting "I will assure you will have a long and painful death." He punchedhim down to the ground.

"Find the executioner and tell him we have a job for him." He told the guard

I couldn't watch any longer I saw the man laughing and smiling as he saw me. My soul went cold and I felt a stabbing in my heart. I saw Francis telling the guard he was to return to me and check up during while he wanted answers of anyone else plotting.  
/Meaning he was going to be tortured. Then I relisedFrancis was going to check up on my and I was not there. I quickly ran up the stairs, eventhough I have been told many times not to, and went up to our bed chamber. I soon got into to bed,  
/closed my eyes and waited Francis return ...

* * *

Francis POV

I knew Mary was watching me in the dungeon from when I didn't know. That's why I stopped I would of continued, I hated that man with a true passion.

"Hello beautiful wife how did you sleep" I sat on the end of the bed.

"Very good thank you " Mary replayed. I gave her that look to show her that I knew she was lying.

"Okay so I didn't sleep"

"Mary you need too for our baby if not for you "

"I know but I could just help finding who it was and how he nearly killed our baby"

"Look Mary don't worry i can sort this you need to rest "

She did not look impressed.

"Fine then I will stay here until you fall asleep" I aurgured

She signed and rested her head down and soon enough she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while and because this I am making this one extra long as I know the beginning ones weren't very long. I have skipped some time just so I can get to the next point of my story. Also I add arguments but don't worry it's just part of the story and will soon fade.I hope you love frary because this one is full of it. Enjoy:...**

* * *

Authors POV:

Mary awoke to the sun pouring in. Francis had fallen asleep next to her and she had obviously sleep though yesterdayand the night as Francis was in his night gown. She quietly started to move and sit but made sure her husband didn't wake. "Although  
Francis kept telling me I need to rest, I knew he needed it to" Mary thought to herself.

Mary's POV:  
I got up, picked up a dress and went to Greers bedchamber.  
"Mary shouldn't you still be sleeping?"  
"Please Greer I slept though yesterday and the night and I feel like I have done nothing in the past month"  
"Fine,what can I do for you ?" Greer asked  
"I need help to get out of this dress and in this new one" I said handing the dress to her  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your bed chamber and get you night gown instead" Greer questioned  
"Please not you too" I said joking. She just smiled  
"Just don't over do it and if you need anything just ask "  
There was a knock at the door, we both were surprised and then I heard that familiar voice again.  
"Greer have you seen Mary?" Francis asked  
"She is in here your majesty"  
"It's Francis remember" Francis answered before walking inand then he turned to me "Mary will you.."  
"Sorry Francis but Mary is getting dressed right now can she talk in about 5 minutes and she can meet you in your bed chamber?"  
"Of course"  
He exited and Greer came over to help me with my dress "I knew you would get me back in my bed chamber some how and I would like to remind you Francis has already seen menaked" I whispered. Greer giggled and finally finished doing up my dress and  
was very careful not to pull to tight so it wouldn'tsqueeze the baby. "Now then you are ready Mary ". I thanked her and went back to the room I felt I hadn't moved from for the past month.

"Francis" I called  
"Ah Mary now that I have you I was wondering if we could have a picnic brought up here for us to share"  
"A picnic in our bedchamber?"  
"Yes"  
"Why don't we go outside and have it?" I was so desperate to go out side I felt trapped in a wonderful world never to breath fresh air again.  
"You know why not, what if you trip and hurt yourself and the baby "  
"Please Francis, I feel trapped"  
"Why don't I make you a deal if you stay in our bedchamber today and rest with your ladies and have the picnic indoors and tomorrow, I will never let you go to the celebration tomorrow night and have 1 dance , do we have a deal?"  
"Or I could walk right out of here right nowand go and sit on my throne and go outside for a bit"  
"Please Mary I don't want you to be poisoned or trip and hurt yourself"  
"Fine 2 days and then I am dressing up and getting to that ball with you to dance the night away, even if it does mean being trapped her for another 2 days "

( the next day )

I woke up in the same place as I have been for what feels like years. Francis woke before hand so I knew I couldn'ttry to quickly slip out. I know I was 6 months pregnant but still, I was desperate for some air.  
"Francis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Feel here" I placed his hand on my stomach and he felt our child kick.  
" I think our little princess is agitated as you" he couldtell I was much better and I was okay to goout again with out the risk of collapsing. I smIled at him and asked if he could get my ladies so I could be dressed. "Why can't your husband  
do that?" I knew he was stalling me to go out, hewas scared,I could tell."What are my ladies for then?" I joked. He smiled andgot up and went to fetch my ladies. A minute passed and I sat up. "Ahhhhhhhhh"

* * *

Francis POV:  
"Ahhhhhhh" Mary screamed from her room. I immediately started to sprit after her, she wasn't in pain someone was in there with her. There were no guards on her door so I shouted for the closet to come. I bust though the door and saw Mary pinned down being  
forced to drink what could only be poison with her body so weak the guards were _waiting for me to leave_. She was punched and given a black eye as well as knocked out. I ran at the guard before he managed to pour a drop in her mouth. He dropped  
to the floor and the other guards toke him away while he cursed at our family line. "Mary" I paused "Mary?" "Mary can you hear me ?" At that I ordereda pager to call for my mother and tell her itwas about her grandchild and tell the physician  
to come at once. 

* * *

(Hours later)  
AuthorsPOV:

Francis eyes started to form tears. The physician had said if Mary didn't wake before the sun tomorrowwas done she would never wake. Francis had no idea if she had taken any poison or if the baby would survive, but he only cared if Mary was alive,  
she mattered more than anything in the world to him. Catherine cancelled the ball and added extra guards, but Francis refused to, move from Mary's side and held her hand as he felt her pulse get weaker. Everyone left Mary for the night everyone but  
Francis. 

* * *

Francis POV:

I woke to the movement of something in the room was someone trying to kill Mary again. I stood but didn't let go of Mary's hand, when it slipped Iwent and picked itup when I saw Mary's eyes flutter open. She looked so peaceful so beautiful.  
She being Mary tried to get to her feet and walk back to our chambers. I picked her up and laid herback down, "now you really do need to rest, I am so sorry Mary I shouldn't of ever left you."She smiled and tried to speak but it was clearly  
hard. I place my finger on her lips and then kissed her on the head. A servant came down to give me breakfast, when I told him to once more get my mother and the physician.

* * *

Mary's POV:

I can't really remember what happened all I know is that a man tried to make my drink a green liquid and Francis can and toke me awayagain. I felt helpless in love Francis yet again hesaved my life. Catherine and the physician came down, bothlooking  
equally happy that I was alive. The physician said something about not speaking as the poison may burn the back of my thoart, he also wanted to check the baby was alive so Francis had to leave. Catherine took hold of my hand as I hated these and the  
nurse doing it was checked everything. I saw a look on the nurses face which made me sure the child was dead. I began to cry as she whispered things to the physician. Catherine wiped the tears away and reassured it was alright  
Everyone left the room, so everyone can know what is going on before the person who has been carrying it for 6 months. I was scared,worried and ready to cry. Francis came back in and sat beside me he held my hand and said. "The baby is fine " A  
rush ofrelief gave colourback to my cheeks and Francis saw it. "However labour will be longer and tougher" I didn't really care if it meant have a healthy child. 


	6. Chapter 6 poison runs deep

**Hello people, I have just re read my previous chapter and seen how many mistakes there were iam sorry for that so I will take extra care this time. Enjoy...**

* * *

Authors POV:

Mary lived in that bed for anther day before beginning to get up and moving,though she had feltbetter Francis still insisted that Mary rested. Mary did so for the next week, until Francis was convinced she was okay.

Mary's POV

This morning I was ready to get up and do some work. Of course though Francis questioned it, but itseemed to take the pain of myaching back away. After finishing writing the letter to my mother, I went in search of Francis.  
"Francis" I called as I walked into the throne room. Many nobles were gathered here and they all turned and bowed as I entered.  
"Mary what is wrong?" I looked at Francis to dismissthe nobles. "Well if this is everything gentlemen"  
"Yes your majesty" the nobles mumbled as they exited. Francis toke my hands and asked if anything was wrong.  
"No well I am in a little pain but that's normal apparently, I just wondered if we could take a walk around the gardens if you are not to busy"  
"Of course, I have something to showyou Mary"  
"Well let's leave then "  
"Well I will meet you in our chambers I just need to sort this out I will follow you in a minute"  
"Okay" He kissed my lips and then I began to walk away.

* * *

We meet up later and began to walk, though Francis was still wary so he kept an eye on my me very closely. We talked of this and that, and of our dram which I particularly liked.  
"Francis if it's a boy can we name him James and if it's a girl Anne" he smiled in agreement and then suddenly led my back to our chamber or so I thoughtwe went past then to the room next door and he opened it.  
"What Do you think?" He showed me a nursery.  
"It's beautiful" I broke down in tears, stupid hormones.  
"Whatswrong?"  
"Nothing just mood swings" he smiled,comforted me and hugged me.  
"Not so tight" I said joking I am a bloated lady now.  
"Well your my beautiful bloated lady" he replied

* * *

(1 month later )

Francis POV:

"I am fine I just need a little rest and then I will be back up on my feet " Mary said as she started to cough  
It was typical of her always so strong, so bold, that's why I loved her, because she was Mary but now I could loss her and the thought of that makes me feel an unbearable pain.  
"I am taking you to the physician"  
"No I am fine really Francis you are worrying over nothing "  
"Fine if you won't move I will bring him to you" I refused to let her win. She signed but agreed so I called the physician and he told me to leave the room with him a second.  
"Your majesty I am sorry to inform you but Queen Mary has a strong fever, I believe it is signs from the poison before hand."  
"But it has been so long"  
"I understand but this was an ageing poison meant to not break out to earlyso that the killer could slip away un noticed"  
"Will she and the child survive"  
"she will if she fights the poison out her body and breaks her fever, she can not stop resting or there will be no chance. "  
"Good day your majesty" With that the physician left and left me to tell Mary the truth. Ientered the infirmary and sat next to Mary.  
"Mary.."  
"Francis it's okay just tell my everything"  
"You are very sick and your life and the child's are at risk" It pained my to tell her as I saw the pain rush though her body."You must rest and the baby and you will be fine" I lied to be honest I was more trying to convince myself then her.  
"Pager " I called "find my mother and tell her to come here"  
Some time pasted and Mary fell asleep and became pale as a white sheet. "Mother" I whispered so Mary wouldn't wake "I need you to regent over the monarchy while I am here with Mary"  
"How bad is it Francis my mother asked" I began to cry and my mother comforted me and left me with Mary as she answered to the nobles.  
Days passed and Mary seemed no better, her ladies kept passing though and telling me to take a break. How could I though, with Mary like this . I spent every waking moment with her, watching her rest. Wanting the colour to come back to her cheeks.  
(The next day)  
The physician came to visit to check up on Mary and though she had seemed better the physician said she was becoming worse. I started to get suspicious every time the physician came back Mary became worse. "I have this potion which should help the pain"  
he explained  
Ithad seemed oddly familiar a green liquid... A green liquid... Where had I seen this before? It looked the same as the guards who poisoned Mary... I relised what was happening.  
"Guards!" I screamed  
"Yes your majesty"  
"Cease this man"  
"On what charges your majesty?"  
"On poisoning the queen!"

* * *

Francis POV (still)  
"Thank you men for waiting while Iwas with the queen if this is all for the meeting then you are dismissed" They all left as I saw my brother walking in.  
"Ahh brother, how is Mary ?" Bash asked me  
"She is a lot better and on her feet now, I can't believe I fell for that sick mans lie, I nearly killed Mary"  
"No one was to know and you were just doing what you thought was best " Bash convinced me  
"Bash please could you send the torturerdownto the dungeon I need answers from the physician and then the executioner tokill him before France"  
"Of course "  
" I need to be with Mary she will have our child soon" with that he left and I started to walk to see my wife, beautiful as ever...

* * *

 **I hoped you liked that please review, follow and favourite and tell me if you liked that plot twist. Next chapter will be posted very soon.**  
 **Until next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, I hope you have enjoyed the series so far please feel free to review and add things you would like me to add to the storyline. Don't worry I am adding the pregnancy in this chapter, but where it ends you will have to find out. Enjoy...**

* * *

Mary's POV:

I don't remembermuch again. Let Mejust ask this, why am I Alwaysbeing poisoned is there not one month I can go without nearly dieing and having to stay in this bed for most of it? Uh. Francis told me that I wasn't really ill andthatthe

physician was just slowly poisoning me. Thank god Francis spotted it or else I would be dead by now.

"Mary" Francis called

"Yes"

"There have been riots between the two religions again and I need to sort it personally"

"What why you could be there weeks and I could be in labour by then, please don't leave me please"

"I won't I will be back in time" Francis insisted. He toke hold of my hands and kissed me on the cheek

"Now it's getting late and we should be going to sleep"

I didn't argue I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thoughthe night I woke to jabs in my stomach which somehow woke Francis as well. He always waited until I went back toSleep before he did it was nice but he to was  
exhausted and I couldn't fall back again. Most of the time I pretended so he would sleep. I woke up to the sun pouring in our room and i started to get up, slowly so I didn't wake Francis. I stood and ashooting pain rushedall down my back  
and my legs. I tried to hold it in but the pain was to much and I woke Francis.

"Sorry" I apologised

"No not at all what's wrong ?

"Nothing don't worry" I liedand I knew Francis could tell I was.

"Mary the truth" He was leaving today and I didn't need to worry him, another shooting pain came. He saw it and sat up and toke my hand. "Come on you can tell me"

"Really it's nothing I get them now and again I had them for ages" I smiled trying to sound convincing. He couldn't delay his leave any longer and needed to go. "Now hurry before you miss your chance at peace" again I smiled though it hurt me to see him  
/leaving just beforemy due date of the baby was coming.

"I will look back"He said thenkissed me on the forehead and my stomach to kiss the child, then put his chain metal on. I was going to cry I needed my ladies. As Francis had left my sight to join the army front i ran to Greers room and fellinto burstsof  
tears. "What's wrong Mary?" She said

"I think I am losing the baby" I whaled. "There is blood Greer and I am in so much pain please get the midwife". At that she left to get Lola to comfort me while she ran to the midwife and nurse.

* * *

Catherine's POV:

I exited my room to see one of Mary's ladies running about.

"What on earth are you doing, and why are you running about?" I questioned harshly

"It's the queen your grace she is in my bed chamber and sheneeds the midwife and quickly" she bowed before started to run pass me. I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed some herbs, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mary's POV

"I am sure you will be alright" Kenna and Lola I knew they were only trying to comfort me. Catherine walked into Greers room, holding some kind of herbs. "Have you waters broken Mary?" She asked. " NO" I screamed. She looked worried, not

like the Catherine I know. The midwife came in and asked to run some tests. I hated these and she needed space. I dismisses my ladies as they waited outside and Catherine waited inside with me holding my hand.

" your majesty, you have a rare condition, which is causing you to not brake your waters early, like most soon to be mothers do."

"What does this mean?" Catherine asked for me

"Unfortunately you will have a long labour, lasting between a day and 2"

"What!?" I yelled as another contraction accured

"Why is she bleeding?" Catherine asked

"It's normal for this condition, if it's stops it's okay and yours has so there is nothing to worry about yet"

"you are dismissed, but send the guards in and be ready"Catherine ordered. She turned to me " see there is nothing to fear, I will have the guards carry you to your bedchamber and ask the servants extra pillows" I tried smiling and Catherine saw

/it as the thank you I had intended. The words kept ringing inside my head "yet" .

* * *

Catherine POV

I kept telling Mary to try to sleep, but I knew she never would. I had told her ladies to get some sleep as Mary was going to be up all night with her labour. "Here Mary take this" she looked a t it suspiciously, I not surprised considering what she hadbeen  
/through. "It's not poison you are carrying my grandchild". With that she drankit and continued breathing quickly and yelling in pain. Mary started trying to talk but she was to busy screaming. "What is it Mary?" I asked in a carving tone.

"Fran, Franc,Fran" she replied. "He has gone but will be back soon" I realised Mary wouldntgo though this Francis wasn't here. I immediately got a pager to asked bash to summon his brother, Mary needed him.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a sort chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger, the next chapter will be out soon. Please review and help me with some story line and postme your views. Until the chapter...**


	8. Life or death

**WHi all sorry I have taken ages to write this but I wanted to leave you in suspense. Please don't forget to review about how frequently you want chapters and favourite and follow. Enjoy...**

* * *

Catherine's POV:

Mary was screaming in pain and I could see me and her were both tired as hell. "Please Mary try to rest" I similed. Her contraction had started to come to an end finally and her screaming turned into talking. "Catherine it's okay" she tired to smiled  
/but failed miserably "go and rest ". She wentback into the bed and breathed heavily." Though please send my ladies in" .I triedto say no but she was convicted I needed to sleep." Fine but you must try to rest yourself " I smiled

and left picking up my pace to her ladies chamber, now I was running." Mary needs you for the night". They looked at each other and got up and ran for Mary's chamber. This would be one long night tonight.

* * *

Mary POV

Kenna came running up to me to grab my hand. Was this pain truly what I had to go though for an entire day maybe 2. "Mary it's okay just think what you get out of this" Greer told me"When Francis get home he will be so proud of you and your child".  
/"Will Francis not be back before I have the child?" I wailed my hormones were all over the place at the moments. I began weeping and my ladies tried comforting me saying he that he promised so he will. Ahhh anther contraction. I yelled again and squeezed  
/Kennas and Lola's hand. Greer went and put a cold rag on my head as the nurse camein. "Your majesty you are doing so well I know it's painful but just think what you will get out of it". She poked my stomach and listened. I couldn'twait

in the suspense. "All is fine your majesty" the nurse left and I let a sigh of relief out. "Mary you should try to sleep now the contraction has passed" Lola said. I tokeher advise and try to settle.

* * *

Kenna POV

To say Mary was in painwas an understatement, I only thing left that drove herwas Francis. Maryhad finally managed to fall asleep, so I slipped away to find Catherine and ask about Francis. "Mary needs him he is the only thing that she

is keeping going on for". "I have already sent word to him, but it seems it has not yet reached" Catherine replyed " Please leave now I must rest so that Mary has someone with her in the morning if she is still in labour".With that I left

and walked down the gallery to Mary's chambers to she her yelling again. But this time it was different more extreme than before. I became worried and Greer shouted "fetch the midfield now!". I sensed fear in her eyes, I ran as quick as my legs would  
/take me to the midwife who in turn ran back. She ordered the servantsto take her things as she entered the queens chamber. Herface did not look good as she looked under Mary's night gown. "Your majesty this will hurt" she called. Mary

screamed as the midwife did something. "Your majesty, it's time to push". I saw a rush of relief colour Mary's cheeks. She sat up as there was a loud noise at the door. I slipped Mary's hand into Lola, who was helping her up, and left to quite the  
/guards down. "Excuse me would mind please quiteing do.." I stoppedin my tracks. "Your majesty Francis" ...

* * *

 **I know this one is really short so I will post the next one as quick as possible. Until the next chapter...**


	9. Pregnancy

**Hi all, I thoughtI would leave you with that lovely cliff hanger, but I guess it time to answer it. Thank you to MarleneMckinnonBlack for your review and I guess you will just have to read this to find out. Don't forget to favourite and follow as review and tell me what you want to happen ...**

* * *

MarysPOV:

"Let me in now" I heard Francis yell. Anther contraction came. "Ahhhhhhhh" I scream. This pain is unbearable. "Mary are you okay" Francis asked me. "Majesty if you don'tpush you will lose the baby " the nurse said. With this Francis grabbed my hand  
/and I pushed with all my might. "Ahhhhh" I screamed again. _Please get me through this, I can't push anymore, I am simply to tired._ "Mary look at me, Mary, you can do this, keep going" Francis commanded. With that I pushed on and sure enough  
/I heard thatfamiliar baby crying. A wash of relief accured over me.

* * *

Francis POV:

There _he_ was our beautiful baby boy. "Congratulations your majesty's it's the future king of France". Mary started crying with joy and I kissed the top of her fore head. "James, call him James" Mary cried. She was shattered I saw that. "Try  
/to rest now Mary you have had two long days" Greer that Mary was already half asleep. The whole house hold left but Meilay with mywife and new son. I put our son in a cot and left

to sleep on the chair next to Mary.

* * *

Mary's POV:

I woke to the sun gazing in and Jameslittle snoring. I found myself getting up and checking on him, FrancisImmediately help me to my feet. Togetherwe went to the cotand checked in on our son. We were both smiling and though I was

still tired I lift him up and kissed him on his cheek. Francis laughed. " I guess it was worth all the pain" I joked " I am so glad you were back in time". "I am too, you know Mary I wouldn't of missed my sons birth for the world" he told me kissing  
/my lips gently. I smiled before, getting an incredible pain.A wave of sudden fatigue hit me and before I dropped I gave James to Francis. "Mary, Mary?" He called and that was the last thing I remembered before hitting the ground.

* * *

Francis POV:

James started crying as I screamed Mary's name and for the guards. "Get the nurse and my Mother". I lifted Mary and put her on the bed. "Mary, Mary wake up, Mary" I called. James screamed in his cot. "What happened?" my Mother called after just walking  
/in. "I don't know we were just talking and she collapsed" I was crying.

* * *

Catherine POV:

Francis was crying in no way I had seen before. "Come here Francis" I called. He cried into my shoulder until the nurse and the physician arrived."how is the queen?" Francis asked trying to conceal his pain. "We need to do some moretests" The nurse  
/replied. "To do what?!" Francis started to get even more worried and a slight bit angry. No one answered. "To do what!?" He was more angry this time. Again though no one answered. "I am the king of France, NOW ANSWER ME!". Francis was yelling now  
/and had an anger I had never seen. He would truly do anything for Mary. "Your majesty may I talk to the queen mother" the physician said. Before I could say again thing Francis butted in. "No you can tell me". "It's alright Francis I find out what's  
/wrong" I whispered.

* * *

Francis POV:

What was so wrong with Mary that they were scared to tell me I wondered. Now my mother wouldn't even tell me. What was going on?i moved towards Mary and Whispered" Please Mary wake up I know you are tired but just wake up ss I can drown in your beautiful  
/eyes again. There was suddenly a problem outside the doors and I walked out to see what was going on. " what is going on here?" I asked there were suddenly 3 more nurses and another midwife why did Mary need these? They stoked , but before I could  
/ask them again I heard Mary waking up. I ran inside . "What God Mary" I smiled. Then suddenly I was ushered out as the nurses and the midwife came running in, as well as the old ones to. "What is going on I do armed to know". But t was to late the  
/doors were already shut and a page was calling for me in my mother chambers. Maybe she would tell me what was going on.

* * *

Catherine's POV:

How I was going to tell Francis this I had no idea, but I had but off for as long as I could and now he needed to know so he could be with Mary in what could be her final moments. Francis rushed in " hat is going on mother and don't give me that bullshit  
/about nothing tell me the onset truth." I knew Francs was angry and worried esapically as he swore. "Umm..." How was I to do this? "Francis your wife is in serious danger, and now you need to listen to me and listengood." As you know she has

a serious condition and her labour was extremely long..." I answered "yes so how does this relate to now" " she is still in Labour Francis" I interrupted and before he had a chance to . He tumbled sound. " she is having twins" ...

* * *

noshade=""

 **So there you have it the first baby is born sorry I could resist carrying this on. I am so glad I have finally write this though I don't know if the length is quite right. anyway because I eat you on yet another cliff hanger I will being starting to write the next episode today. Also shout out for RebalFiftyShades sorry I left you hanging again. So until the next Chapter...**


	10. It all comes to an end does it

**AHI all yet another great cliff hanger. Thanks for the great reviews I would love to see more and what you think should happen and what you would write. Anyway be sure to read this and follow and favourite. Enjoy...**

* * *

Francis POV:

Wow I am having twins two of Mary's beautiful children, our children. " Francis you may be excited but I have to bring you back to earth no one has survived twins ever with Mary's condition" My Mother spoke "Mary is at risk of losing her life and  
it is

very likely she will". My heart sank. " Francis I wish not to worry you butNotre Dame said he hand a vision of Mary losing her life in child birth" she cried. " _Bullshit"_ I cried " you told me I was going to die because of Mary

and I am still here". "That because Mary killed Clorisa,look don't you see Mary is at risk and I can't lether die,that's my role as queen mother" SHe spoke again. " so how do we stop it" I asked. " you can not go anywhere near Mary,

during the birth" " But I promised" i Interputed." Well that's a promise you will have to brake". "NO I won't let be there on here own, in so much pain" I argued " there is no way Mary will make it if I am not there. I rushed straight out of my mothers  
/rooms and to my bedchamber. There I found 5 guards standing at the foot of the door. _Of course mother got here first." Let me in"_ I commande. " I am sorry your majesty but we have order from the queen mother not to let you in" one guard spoke.  
/" I am the king of France you will let me in now!" I screamed. "NOW!" There was just silence and no one responded until a scream of Mary's pierced my ears and I was suddenly motivated to barge straight though, but the guards caught me and ent back  
/to the throne room to finish some business. _Please mar be alright hang on and don't die, please god don't let Mary die!_

* * *

Mary's POV:

I heard Francis coming in, or at least tiring too. Someone keep stopping him and I need him more than ever before. Ahhhhhhh a new were getting closer each time but I had no strength left to push. " you majesty it's time to push" the midwifecalled.  
/Ahhhh. God this is painful. I have no effort left and any I do is used to not sleep. " your majesty, now!" . I couldn't it was to much, I felt death creep nearer and shadows of Clorisa all around. Everything was going dizzy and I could see a physician  
/coming in, this was never good. I screamed but no words were spoken, I was to tired an ready to give up.

* * *

Francis POV:

I was sat on my throne with bashwaiting for news, when a pager said" the Royal physician your majesty". " is my second child born , how is Mary?" I asked hopefully. " your majesty, your child is yet to be born and Mary's health deterates" he spoke,  
/so calmly as if it was casual. "We can save the child your majesty, but it will mean opening, your wife's stomach and causing her almostcertain death". " Leave us" I called.I led my head down on Bash`s shoulder and began to cry. " I should

of stopped the potion then Mary wouldn't of been here, In so much pain at life's end it seems" . " look Brother you are strong and you shouldn't give up on Mary like that she is strong to" he spoke " though if she is going to die , wouldn't it be  
/better to take the child from harms way". "Why couldn't life be simple." I similed as I picked up my son and cradled him in my arms. " Marycan do this, she will pull though."

* * *

Mary's POV:

I had seen my son, for more than a brief moment and I might dienot seeing is deap blue eyes again. Death didn't scare me, what scared me was not seeing Francis again, not seeing James again, not seeing this beautiful world and the first moments

of my sons life. I can't help think if Francos would ever marry again? Would my son Mary for love or alliances or both? Would my second child be a girlor a boy? I fear that I may never answe that question. As sleep and death draws me closer

it begins to become header to stay awake or alive for that matter. The temptation is like awarm flame , but with a deadly bite. I can see that have asked Francis if they should cut the baby out, which means I am likely to die soon. Though I

know he said no, I wish he didn't, so that my baby could have a chance at life, even if his or her mother wasn't alive to see I stated to see all my memeries flick past me, Francisand me as a child pillow fighting while goose feather

scatter the ground. I remember every moment of Franis and me making love, every part of it. I can still see that look we he found out he had a child, a son the look on his face. I can't just give up on that he future we could have together. Death  
/pulls me closer and closer into darkness, but I fight it, I keep fighting it. Kenna had my hand once more and I whispered to her" tell me why I shouldn't give up , tell about Francis and how we always played together and always protected each other."  
/With each word she said I became stronger and more willing. I wante this I knew I did. I wants my life , I wanted my Francis.

* * *

Francis POV:

Bash came running in after talking to Kenna and checking up on Mary for me. " FRANCIS, FRANCIS " he was yelling " Mary she is...". Tears fell down my cheeks she was dead, mytrue love dead within a blink of an eye." She is alive and with another  
/son" . My tears stopped and a smile approached my face.

" Catherne says you can go and see her." I was running , running to see my wife and my new some. I held James in my hands as I open the door to see Mary crying...

* * *

Mary's POV:

I had another son. Yet though I wasn't expecting another child I was crying in pain, sadness and grief. Francis looked so happy so instantlysat beside me and passed James to Lola. " What's wrong Mary?" He looked confused and upset.

" he didn't cry when he entered the world instead silence filled the room" I was choking on my words " I kept asking what was going on, but no one answered, he's dead Francis, heis dead." I could see FRancis eyes welling up with tears but he  
pulledmein tohis shoulder you begin kissing me softly n top of my head. "We should name him so he can have a funeral". Francis said while he stroked my tears say, from my ter attended checks. "John" I whispered. " John" Francis said  
in agreement. Everyone

left us and Jameswas taken to is nursery. I could see the servants removing the second cot and this made me cry yet again. " he is gone, it's all my fault i am so sorry Francis" I whimped" It's not your fault at all sweetie, you have broughtone  
wonderfulson into this world, John is in a better place now and God is with him." He kissed me on the lips and told me to rest again. At this I smiled at for once agreed with him o this but I wanted him to stay so I said" only if you stay  
hereand rest with me". I cried myself to sleep and I last thing I remember of that day was the beautiful blue eyes my husband had gazing into mine...

* * *

 **So there you have it the end of Mays pregancy(for now) what did you think of it pi hope you inked it. Don't worry I wil be carrying this on. The prophecy s yet to come to light. Please read on and don't forget to review this episode and tell me if you liked it. Until next Chapter ...**


	11. Nothing

Sorry this wasn't ment to be posted the next chapter will be out soon.


	12. For James

**TheHi all I have written this a few times and I still don't think this is the best version I could do but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. With outfurther or do. Enjoy...**

* * *

Francis POV :  
(2 months later)  
Mary hadn't been the same since johns death. She was always with James which is fine, but she hadn't done much and was still grierfing. Not that I wasn't but I knew life had to go on. Today was the 1st day Mary didn't wear black. I was in a meeting with  
my Lords when Mary entered with James. Of course they all bowed for her and my son. She was wearing a red lace gown, one of my personal favourites, and walked forwards towards her throne.  
"My Queen should you be here?" one Lord piped up.  
"Of course I am France's Queen and I have a full right to be here."  
Mary had always know her rights and toke them all to full advantage. Her elegant curls fell down to her lower back as she gently sat down and ask the nobles and lords to continue.  
"Good morning wife" I whispered in her ear as the nobles and lords argued between themselves. James had Mary's eyes and my blonde curls, one day this boy would be a mighty King, my son.  
" yes lords I agree, now if we have finished..." I spoke after some time, I wanted to talk to my son and beautiful wife. "Hello James" I kissed hm lightly on his forehead. He smiled and giggled slowly his sweet voice causing a smile to creep on mine and  
Mary's face." I though that me and you could go riding and find a lake, were we could sit, swim and leave our clothes on the side on the bank." Mary whispered. Was she okay of course I said "I will arange the horses". With that she left after kissing  
me on the lips quickly.

* * *

Mary's POV:

I knew I had to do something, Francis was giving me everything I asked for and truly understood me. But yet now I was feeling that something was missing. Mine and Francis closeness. I wanted him and he wanted me I could see it in his eyes. This was our  
chance to become close again, not just for us but for James too. He needed both of ustogether as wewanted to be.

I walked back to our chambers and found Kenna, Lola and Greer packing some of my things."Whats going on here" I asked. Silence there was no answer. "Girls what's going on here?" This time louder so that they could hear me clearly. They just blanked me.  
"I am afraid you are not allowed to know Mary" Greer spoke. "And why is this?"  
"No reason" Lola said  
"Mary why don't you stop asking questions and let us dress you?" Kenna confidently said.  
"Excuse me ?" I sounded harsher then I wanted.  
"Sorry what I mean is that you have some where to go, your majesty" Kenna bowed  
"There is no need to called my your majesty and sorry that sound harsher then I wanted." I sighed " finelet's use get this over and done then."  
(Some time later)

"Is this really nessasary?"I asked after I had seen a blind fold about to be put on me.  
"I am afraid so, you majesty"Kenna was still wary  
"It's Mary and what is this even for?"  
The girls were silent for a second when I heard the door open and they began to smile somehow I knew. "What was that?"  
"Oh it was just me opening the door" Lola said in a tone I knew she was lieing,  
"Okay what really was it?" I asked now getting a slight worried  
"Nothing to worry about as it was just me opening the door." Lola lied again  
Oh well I thought these were my lady's and friends since we were children they wouldn't be leading me any where dangerous. Would they?

* * *

Mary's POV: (continued)

"Lola where are we?" I spoke a bit confused "Lola?"  
We were in a carriage I knew someone was in there with me. I felt their warm breath against my neck. It was a man I was sure of it. I could see his shoes and so I knew he was of high status. We suddenly stopped and I heard men leaving on horse back just  
leaving the carriage and one horse remained from the 4 pulling ours. They. Wondered now my guards had left me, who would protect me surly Francis wouldn't allow me to be unprotected. Notif he knew about it. What if he didn't know about this  
and it wasa trap and my ladies hated means " What if...?" I relised I was speaking outloud. "What if what?" A familiar voice spoke. One I would recognise anywhere. HIs warm touch sent shivers down my back of pleasure. Hishands moved  
up to remove my blind fold, slowly to in fact tease me when I already knew who it was. Francis.

* * *

Francis POV:

Mary, who of course knew at this point it was me, drived forwards and kissed me deeply on the lips.  
"Did you enjoy the ride?" I said as she pulled away.  
"Yes thank you for nearly scaring me to death thinking that you hated me and was going to through me out and god knows what else ." She joked.  
"No problem." I said calmly.  
I toke her hand and lead he down to the river that she and I had talked about. The waters so clear that they looked see through and pure as Mary. Without a doubt in her mind Mary turned and kissed me deeply. I turned her round to torture her a bit longer  
and slowly started to pull her dress off and untie her corset. As I did so I kissed down her back confessing my love to her.

She started to attack my lips once more and didn't lose contact until she had to to pull my shirt off. She made quick work of my belt and trousers and I pulled her closer to me make sure her skin touch me at all points. She was beautiful. Justbeautiful.  
I grindedon top of her as I pushed her over to a blanket,I had set up by a servant. I slowly pushed her down continuing to grind.

* * *

Mary's POV

(Some time later)  
We lay there sides by side looking to the sky. I wonder what true love had really done to me.

* * *

 **I am sorry but this is the end of my story. I know you his is abrupt but I am going to write a new story similar to this but better please be sure to check it out it will be called the light burns bright. I hoped you enjoyed this and read ,y next one. Again I am sorry but I wanted to make the story better so I am re writing it but quite different. Until next time ...**

 ****


End file.
